What could go wrong?
by PointlessKnife
Summary: The kid from Five Nights 4 gets a serious attitude adjustment. Follow conveniently named Tim and his friends through their own little nightmare. Will they only last one night?


Tim was mad. The big scary things with teeth kept trying to sneak up on him, ruining his beauty sleep. How dumb did they think he was, they breathed like there was a lack of air. That in itself was insulting, his mummy ran around with air freshener, all the time. Only she hadn't been around for a while so it was up to him to take care of the monsters under the bed. Only they didn't stay there. But he was oh-so-prepared that it ceased to matter.

Gripping the baseball bat a little harder in his hand he crept to the door, finger flicking the switch on the flashlight he opened the door.

Promptly bashing the purple monstrosity on the head so hard several screws fell off.

"Bad. Go sit on the naughty step. Bad bunny." He ordered. The thing retreated, whimpering. This was the fifth time one of them had shown up and his patience as a six year old was wearing thin. Movement sounded behind him, and Tim whirled round in time to see what looked like a cupcake crossed with a dentist's worst nightmare. Lifting up his bat he sent the still thrashing cupcake into his closet to play with the other beast. He heard some nasty noises as he wedged his chair up against the door. Nasty.

After the cupcake fox and bunny had been dealt with, Tim let himself rest leaning against his bed. He breathed heavily, there had been a lot of action and it had exhausted him, his arms were aching dully. Something snapped by his ear, the sound of his would- be death startled, him. This caused his body to react before his mind did, making him wonder why he was about a metre from what he was leaning on and exactly what he was looking at. Three mutated bear/tooth hybrids stared back at him, his round eyes reflecting back the cold eyes of a killer. He fumbled and as they advanced the flashlight flickered to life.

He watched them dissolve into shadows, creeping into the dark corners of the room. Tim shivered then reached for the phone. The bullies had him badly outnumbered. It was time to change that. He flipped open his school diary and began to dial.

There had been several enthusiastic responses. And one downright bloodthirsty one. He had to wait while they arrived. All that'd changed other than several more bolts on the hall floor was that he'd chucked one of the mini Freddies' in the closet with the other two. The bad news: His bat now had several dents in it.

Something hit his window, he glanced up, another rock rattled the frame. Hope glistening in his eyes he looked onto the lamp washed streets. Five children stood, armed to the teeth, with the most unlikely weapons. Well, four of them were, nobody mentioned Ruby. She seemed to have raided her parent's cutlery draws, and wasn't bothering to hide it. Not to mention the dark smirk. They were great friends.

He grabbed the sheet on his bed and pulled so hard the Freddies were on the floor, withering in a snapping mass. He'd gone to scouts with _shudder_ his brother. But he now had one, only one reason to be thankful for those endless hours of torture, alas, the agony of learning. No matter as his five friends where soon scaling the wall on the traditional bedsheet rope. Crystal was first up. She smiled shyly, her eyes twinkling. "I'll cover the doors while you get the others up." She said softly running over to the door where the bunny had been popping up recently. Bad loser, that rabbit was.

Next up was Red, his ginger hair springing up in coils. He had a skipping rope and what looked like a tennis racket and a tube full of balls. Whatever works for him, Tim thought as he watched his friend rush towards the door with the creepy chicken. Next up was Ruby, who smiled creepily and rushed towards the remaining (unfortunate) mini Freddies. Sam smiled reassuringly at him and rushed towards the door. Then Brad came, he looked around then happily proceeded to create something out of materials he had brought with him in his backpack. Evan came up and pulled sparklers out of his pocket. Together they surveyed the rest of the room.

The Freddies were dismantled, nobody really wanted to know. Crystal had rolled the marbles across the floor and the bunny had slipped and skittered down the hall, landing in a heap. Brad then fired one of Red's tennis balls down at the purple monster, with enough force to shatter it. Crystal then pulled out some powder that made Evan's sparklers into something deadly, as proved on the chicken tied up with skipping ropes, dazed after being hit with a tennis ball or two. Evan chucked the stick, now coated in whatever Crystal had put on it. Tired, the children decided to take a breather.

"Hey, Crystal, where did you get that stuff?"

"Yeah, where, it's super cool!"

She blushed. "My big sis's boyfriend. He has all sorts. He's called Vincent."

"Wow!"

"We owe you, you totally destroyed them."

"I admire your skill. Here, have a knife."

"Erm thank you!"

They were so busy celebrating, they didn't notice the door opening, his clawed feet sliding silently across the carpet. The dark beast known as Nightmare slid open the door, evil smirk plastered securely on his face.

All five turned around with horror reflected in their large round eyes, the blonde one he'd heard being called Crystal was even crying.

"You did well, children, but your time ends now!" He all but snarled.

The one he believed to be Tim stepped forward.

"We're not scared of you, ugly!" he yelled defiantly.

The others seemed to gain confidence from his little speech and got to their feet, collecting their weapons.

The nightmare gang limped through the streets. Freddy, his minions and Cupcake, along with Foxy rather embarrassed at the thought of having been trapped by mere children. Fredbear and Nightmare agreed to never haunt the children who lived on that street again. Ever.

Tim and the others high- fived and then snuck downstairs and helped themselves to birthday cake.

They had definitely beat those bullies, they thought, as they all reached for another slice.

END


End file.
